Life goes on
by CwtchMe76
Summary: Beckett is left broken and looses everything, her job, friend and even castle after being framed. Years later, a situation joins them back, but can they gain her trust or is she lost and moved on! SHOCKER ENDING IN STORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Life goes on**

Or does it?

* * *

Chapter 1: Another normal day

I thought my life was at its peak. I had a good job, amazing friends and even a blooming love! But life has a way of pulling you down so fast, that in the end, what are you left with?

Katharine Beckett is a loyal, truthful and cooperative person. That is what my first report I had off Captain Montgomery. He carried on saying how good I was at my job and how anyone could trust me for I was an honourable member.

It's funny how a first report can change after a time. I thought he trusted me! Did he not truly know me? It was the last thing I would ever do, but because all the evidence was stacked up against me he didn't even think to question. He was the boss that taught me everything I knew. None of them thought to question it, like it was set in stone, not my friends, my colleges but most of all not even him... Castle.

The man had been shadowing me for nearly 3 years. He had learnt nearly everything about me, all my pain, my secrets, my loves and hates. But when it came to sticking up for me, he fled and masked into the crowd. I had confessed my love for him, gave him my fragile heart to him. And what did he do? He threw it away like a piece of worthless old trash.

Maybe that what I was to him and everyone else, a piece of trash that you disposed of once it was broken, not bothering to fix it. I thought I was all alone, but there was still hope that I could prevail, I still had my family, my dad. He was my guardian angel pulling and helping me escape the dark and made me see that there was still life in me.

But most importantly, he pulled me and assured me a new and happy life where I could because the best of myself, the best job or role there ever was...

A mother.

* * *

xD

So do you like it I truly hope so, have faith! This is not a sad story, but it one where I show Beckett's strong self!

Reviews are appreciated! :D

MAW


	2. Chapter 2

**Life goes on**

Or does it?

* * *

Chapter 2: Truth

I'm not sure where to start; now or the past? Every story has a beginning, which always helps to understand the present, so I guess I'll start at the beginning.

5 years, 2 months, 16 days ago

"So, what so you want to do today?"

Castle and I were on our way to the Precinct. It was my day off and I was spending it was my new boyfriend. It was still new but we were taking things slow for now.

"I don't mind, but nothing too tiring!"

"So, skydiving is out of the question?" I didn't need to answer; it was all in my eyes.

"Ok... so why do you even have to go in anyway? It's your day off"

"I'm not entirely sure... but Cap called and it sounded important so..."

We reached the precinct. The atmosphere was unsubscribed! Everyone was doing their job as normally but there was something... unknown but it followed like a shadow.

"Kate, my office. Castle the boys are in the interrogation room!" I knew there was something wrong... his eyes were burning with rage.

That was when my life changed, forever...

I walked in Cap's office, the tension was too much

"Sir what happened?"

"You tell me, Katherine?"

"Sir"

"I know your mother's death has always hovered over you since you joined the force, for a long time. But that is not an excuse to do this, the unthinkable. It goes against everything I thought you stood for, everything I taught you!" the look was death threatening.

"I don't..."

"YOU SOLD GOVERMENT INFORMATION TO UNKNOWN PERSONEL FOR INFORMATION AND MONEY AND NOW THE ENTIRE WEB HAD THIS INFORMATION AND YOU ARE TO BLAME, THE DOCUMENTS HAVE YOU NAME NUMBER AND SIGNATURE!"

"WHAT?" I picked the paper from the table, there had to be a mistake I hadn't even seen theses before.

" I never thought I would say this to you but... Kate Beckett I hear by strip you of your detective Title, your job, your badge and gun. You are here by uninstalled from the 12th NYPD precinct!"

It came crashing on me... the weight of having loosed everything. I was back to the day of my mother's murder a teenage with the weight dumped by some detective... I said I would never feel like that again... but here I am! I handed my badge and walked out of the office like a lost child.

As I walked out, I saw the stares. They were all there, the whole 12th precinct, looking at me as if I was that trash... being thrown away. It was bad that the Espo and Ryan were there. Lanie made my feeling sting a bit but the worse was Castle. He had joined them, in an instant believing the lie... now that broke my heart, that instant I felt my heart shatter

I turn my back against them and walked to the elevator. One last glance and I headed home to cry into impending loneliness.

* * *

:O

OHHH no! What will happen... stay tuned!

MAW


	3. Chapter 3

**Life goes on**

Or does it?

* * *

Chapter 3: A New life

5 years, I month and 2 day ago

What should I do? I had lost everything and everyone I knew and I had nothing left. That morning I felt extremely ill and I recently had been constantly sick ... I added two and two. I made an appointment with my GYN and after a couple of tests I found out I was 8 weeks pregnant.

I didn't know what to do? I had now income now as I was jobless, now friends to talk ... what was I going to do? That was when the knock on the door came and there was my guardian daddy. He picked me up and hugged me and wrapped me in a blanket. I cried all night until the tears were gone and all he did was cuddle. I knew he was worried about me but he knew he couldn't help me with all these tears!

I told him of the news and he was confused.

"Katie, why are you crying this is good news!" he said with an amazingly wide smile from ear to ear, "I'm going to be a grand dad and you're going to be a mum, this is amazing news!"

" I just don't want to bring a life with the mess I'm in!"

"Well then you have round about 7 month to clean up your act!" My dad laughed as he said it "ohhh it sound like your trying to come off heroin not prepare for a baby"

He was right, I was entering a new stage in my life, a new ear and I was crying about it. This was my big break, a new slate, a fresh start I've been waiting for..

I needed to forget about the past I had and start a beginning where I can be happy and I knew there was only one way to do it so... I left New York!

* * *

:P

She left :O don't worry we will see the rest of the precinct soon

Reviews go a long way and help J

MAW


	4. Chapter 4

**Life goes on**

Or does it?

* * *

Chapter 4: present day

This morning, I received a phone call; early morning... wasn't good for me! I have been living in LA for 4 years now with kids, Twins Nina and Felix. Life had blessed me with them and I could have been happier.

I was now happy with my life and family and I had that paid the rent. I had gone back to school and trained to be a primary school teacher. My kids were everything to me and I really enjoyed looking and teaching others. It wasn't as action packed or thrilling as being a detective but I had to make some kind of money.

Anyway, back to the phone call, my dad still lived in New York, I tried to convince him to move with me, but he just wouldn't move. He loved the place too much, can blame him, I still kind of miss it!

The phone call was from my dad's GP. Dad had been going to see the GP regularly now, I would ask him what the matter was but he would just shrug it away, that's how I knew it was bad. I feel bad, I had been in such a bad state I guess he didn't want to make more sad, but I just regret not being there for him, and hiding in LA.

"It's worse than we anticipated. The cancer has spread to his lungs and I'm sorry to say but there is nothing else we can do!" I knew after that I had to go back and see him, just to be with him.

That day, I gave my leave slip to the school and I backed the car, and set the kids in the back, and set off to New York. I didn't entirely want to go back but I had a feeling something big was going to happen, a life changer and that I need to be there when it happened.

Later that day

We had been in the hospital for a few hours, going over what we should do and don't and most of all what was best for my dad. I think we were starting to annoy the hospital, as the twins had manage to break a window and 2 beds, I knew we had outstayed our welcome.

"Felix, Nina leave that poor lady alone! we going to Grandpa's Cabin so why don't you take him to the car and strap you in, while I sign these form!" as much as I loved them they could be a hell lot of pain!

"Katie I can do it!"

"No its OK I want you to go to the car! I don't want you to over stress about this!"

After that I think he knew I just wanted to help, in any way possible, so he took the kids hands and went off to the car.

I went up to the desk the lady that had been looking after dad was there a whole lot of forms, so I took them all and sat down. I felt someone's stare at me, but I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Hello Kate" I knew that voice. Castle

I look up and he looked... happy but not to see me happy, but happy with his life without me.

" Ugh Hi" Well done Katie, what a way to greet the father of you children (unknown to him and ex love)

"I never thought I'd see you again!" he didn't look impressed

"I'm here for my dad, that's all!" I really wish I could just turn my back on him and leave but I was a civil person.

"Oh... so how is life?"

"Good I've got a new job a family, yeah it's good"

"Oh family... So you've settled down? Are you married?"

" Uh No.. I've got kids, twins.. how about you?"

"well, uh after... you know I was in a low spot and Gina was there for me so... we thought we would try again and we been together for 3 years !" oh I guess he did move on...

"Oh good..."

"Well we were running into a bump in our relationship so I guess it was good we broke up in the end!"

That was probably the most hurtful thing that ever came out of him mouth. I thought we were blooming and amazing together but.. I guess not!

I just looked at him, and I think he knew he had hurt me "oh god... Kate .. I-I – I didn't mean it like that..."

I didn't want to hear the rest I ran as quickly as I could.. I just couldn't take it. I felt all the weight come back and the tears started to roll. I could here him run after me calling but I was running straight to the entrance just wanting to run far far away somewhere that we are together, not apart living separate lives being pushed away.

I ran out the door and keep running until I saw it.. the light. I was getting brighter and brighter, until...

* * *

"ARHHH GOD"

My eyes shot open before i crashed. I was breathing short, heavy breaths. Sweat beads ran down my face and my hands. I looked around the room, wide eyed, Wondering where I was. My heart was pounding in my throat, and I was hyperventilating as I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. That was weird..

Then it hit me where I was... I was in bed I was nestled in the middle of a huge bed all hot and bothered, but it wasn't even my bed... I was in Castle! But didn't he and I ... I thought. But that's it! I thought that means I was... it was...

I was dreaming!

"You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

:P

Sorry I had to! If this story was actually true I would have gone ballistic. But I had a dream really similar and I guess I was inspirited by my own confusing experience!

Keep reading my last chapter is coming!

Please review with your thoughts

MAW


	5. Chapter 5

**Life goes on**

Or does it?

* * *

Chapter 5: That was weird

That must have been the weirdest experience in my entire life! I never felt like that before. It felt so real, like castle was gone and my dad...

Ohhh gosh my dad! I reached for the phone on the bed side and dialled my dad house number. It was late and he was probably asleep but I needed to talk to him! I re dialled 3 times till he picked up.

"Castle? May I ask, why you are phoning me at god knows what hour?" My dad didn't sound impressed!

"Oh sorry dad, It me!"

"Katie! Sorry don't apologize; I should be sorry I thought you were castle!"

"WHY? Does he phone you a lot?" I actually wanted to why dad has is number anyway...

"Oh He always calls if he doesn't know what type of food or colour or gift you like, but I keep telling him if he doesn't know what you like, I am no help at all!" he said giddily "so what's the matter?"

"You're ok, right? No medical problems or anything. Because if there was, you would tell me, right?"

"Of course I would! What's the matter, is it something to do with you? Are you ill?" I could hear the concern raising!

"NO I'm fine! It's just I had a dream and I just wanted to make sure that you were ok!" I reassured him

"Well I'm ok, other than sleep deprivation... I'm joking! I am ok! Go back to sleep and you can tell me all about it when I'm awake! Plus you wouldn't have that dream if you didn't keep watching Inception all the time!"

"What? I don't watch it all the time! Don't be silly. OK ill leave you good night!"

I put the phone down! I guess that call did pull me back to reality and what truly was. I was in my now shared house with Castle (plus his mother). It all came flooding back! He had asked me to move in with him 6 month ago and as far as our relationship, well we were all flying colours!

But after that peculiar happening I needed to talk to him, anyway... he is normal in bed with me! But if he is not here, he is writing!

I got up out of the warm bed and braced the coldness of the wooden floor. I quietly paced towards his office! I could see the glow of his laptop and I could see his feet on the table. I peeked my head round the corner and saw.. Well Castle, a handsome and devilishly charming man had at work on the next novel in the Nikki Heat saga.

"Castle!"

He lifted his head from the laptop and saw me leaning against the door frame. Then he gave me his ever so charming smile and instantly I felt that I was truly awake because I became a puddle of warmth by just looking at him!

"Hey. Sorry did I wake you? I just thought I would write a few pages while I have the time!"

"No you didn't wake me!" I went to sit on his knee and snuggled against his chest! "Just promise me something!"

"Sure! Anything!"

"Don't leave me!" My voice broke when I said the word leave which had me sound as I I was going to cry.

"Hey! Never, never! What brought this on? You know I would never leave you, even if I tried, you're the one with the gun!" His smile crept back again just making me want to cuddle him even more!

"Ohhh I just had a dream and well we kind of got pull apart and I just wanted to make sure! I just got a bit scared because it felt so real!"

"It was just a dream! Well this is what you get for watching inception all the time!"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND DAD AND INCEPTION? I don't watch it all the time!"

"Yes you do, we bought it last week and how many times have you seen it?"

"A few times" I said shying away, knowing that I had lied

"A few... Oh well if a few count for 20 times then yeah.. I few time!"

"Ok maybe I should watch it less times but it only because you're not here to entertain me!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggle in his shoulder blade

"Entertain you? In what way" he questioned

All I had to do was look at him.

"Uh I think I finished the chapter for tonight!" I replied quickly and saved his work. I had to giggle, some time he could be just a bit oblivious! Just was I was about to get up he picked me up bridal style

"HEY! You know that there is an occasion when you have to do this! You might be leading me on!"

"Oh I would never do that! Well you know me! Practice makes perfect and I just don't want to be rusty when that occasion come!" Castle winked at me

Did he just ask me to marry him or what?

* * *

:) Yay

That's my last chapter! I'm not good at writing long stories but I want planning to drag this out too long!

Hope you guys liked it as much as I like writing it!

Thanks for all the reviews good and bad!

MAW


End file.
